


Your Loving Arms

by redtulipslove



Series: Running Circles Around Time [11]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Smut, True Love, love and romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtulipslove/pseuds/redtulipslove
Summary: Oliver is working in Papa Perlman's study.  Elios tries not to distract him (but not hard enough).Another vignette in the series.





	Your Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't the chapter I was expecting to post. I had hoped to continue directly from the previous chapter. But I got distracted with an idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you like it!

Elio's POV

I was searching for Oliver.

We'd had a lazy lunch accompanied by more wine than usual, which had sent me upstairs for an afternoon nap. I'd hoped Oliver would follow but he was in conversation with Dad, so left them to it. When I woke some time later, I lay in bed for a while, listening to the crickets and cicadas outside, and the distant voices of Mafalda scolding Anchise over something he'd done wrong. They had bickered like this ever since I could remember, and it was as comforting for me to hear them squabble, as it was to know that it was a smoke screen for a deep, abiding respect they had for each other. They were part of the fabric of this house, and a constant I never wanted to change. 

My thoughts turned to Oliver, wondering where he was and what he was doing. I felt a tingle sensation as I thought of our kisses that morning as we'd lay in bed. They were the kind of kisses that could set you on fire. His arms circled my body and I felt protected and safe. I liked how big and long and strong they were, and how he would always make sure they were around me as often as he could. The times we were in bed, alone and away from prying eyes, were the best times. I was accustomed to it now, as if we'd always done this. My body had adapted to his, and I was getting too used to him always being there.

As my thoughts turned melancholy, I decided it was time to get up and move.

I made my way downstairs and through each room until I found him. He was sitting at the desk in Dad's study, head bent low, deep in concentration. He was wearing billowy. The nape of his neck poked out from the collar and I wanted to lick it. He turned around when I entered, and his eyes lit up, making me smile in return.

"Nice nap?" he asked.

I nodded, and came and stood next to him. There were papers all over the place, many of them full of his distinctive, cursive text. 

"I had hoped you'd nap with me," I said, hoping I didn't sound too needy.

He sighed. "I needed some time and space to sort through my manuscript. Your dad kindly offered the use of this room, so I'm making the most of it."

I nodded but felt conflicted over Dad seemingly giving Oliver what he needed, and wanting him to give me what I wanted and needed. More selfish thoughts. My mind drowned in them.

"I'll leave you to it," I said reluctantly, but he grabbed my hand before I could move.

"Hey, no, don't go," he said.

"I don't want to be in the way," I said, sounding more sullen by the minute. I chided myself for how childish I was being. 

"I'm almost done." He looked me dead in the eye. "Your parents are out."

That statement hung in the air between us.

I closed the door and was pulled to him the minute I was back. He gathered me to him until I was sitting in his lap. I wrapped myself around him, and let my legs hang over the arm rest.

"There was nothing I would have liked more than to have come to bed with you," he whispered, and his voice sent vibrations through my body, all the way down to my feet.

"Are you sure this is okay?" I said, my mouth muffled against his neck.

"This is more than okay," he smiled. 

"I don't want to disturb your work.”

"You won't be. I want you here." He said. "I just need to do a little more, then I'm all yours."

_All mine._

"Would you like that?" he asked softly.

"I'd like that very much," I replied, already getting hard even though I needed to control my body's urges and let Oliver work. 

This wasn't going to be easy.

But I felt reassured he'd told me he wanted me with him. I rested my head on his shoulder, as he grabbed some of the papers and began reading through the notes. His other hand was resting on the small of my back, slowly tracing his fingers gently against my skin. He seemed unaware he was doing it. The lazy rhythmic touches were making me feel sleepy again.

I kissed his neck and he moaned, low in his throat. I clearly wasn't trying hard enough not to distract him, but he was too close to me. His smell was driving me crazy. My fingers brushed along the collar of billowy. Even though he'd gifted the shirt to me, we still took turns in wearing it. The times he gave it to me straight after wearing it himself were the best. 

He shifted slightly and I knew he was enjoying the close contact too.

"I'm sorry," I said, not sounding sorry at all.

"No you're not," he laughed.

"You're right, I'm not," I said.

"I enjoy you being close to me."

He really should stop saying things like that.

I left him alone after that, as he worked his way through his pages. I could tell that sitting on his lap wasn't making it easy for him to work, but if he was uncomfortable he didn't say. He seemed determined to find a way to accommodate me, and that made me happy. He scribbled and scratched through more stuff, continuing to stroke my back, while I enjoyed the silence and proximity of his body next to mine. I day dreamed and wandered, my mind taking me places I'd already been, and to some that I never wanted to go. I chased those thoughts away, and settled against Oliver, listening to him breathe.

I wondered where my parents were, and if Mafalda and Anchise had made up. I wondered what we were having for dinner, what wine Dad would choose, and if there’d be additional guests sharing our table. I thought about Oliver sitting next to me, as he poured wine and charmed everyone, all the while stroking my thigh and pressing his toes into my foot. 

These musings occupied my mind as I sat in the stillness of the familiar room. The only sounds were the intermittent scratching of Oliver’s pen as he wrote, and the ticking of some ancient clock, one I remember learning the time from when I was younger. 

There were so many constants in this room, things that had been here since before I was born - and in the middle sat Oliver. 

"Done," he announced, finally. His honey glaze voice pulled me out of my introspection, He put his pen and paper down and leaned back in the chair. He wrapped his writing hand around me and squeezed me tight. 

"I can finally hug you with both arms now," he smiled. 

Mine were still wrapped around him. My mouth lapped at his skin, and I kissed it now and again. We didn't speak for a while. 

"I like this," he said quietly.

"I like you," I replied. 

He laughed. I loved to hear him laugh. It made me giddy, and pushed all my buttons.

"Come here," he said, even though I was right there. He grabbed my neck, pulled his head back and kissed me deeply on the mouth. I moaned loudly and loved every second of it. He palmed my cock against my shorts, and began to stroke, slowly at first but then increased the friction. 

I pinched his nipple, and he hissed in appreciation - I knew how much he loved me doing that. I kept at it, and he continued to kiss and stroke me. I felt his hard on and released myself from his grip, until I was kneeling on the floor between his legs. I looked up to him with hooded eyes, licked my lips as I unzipped his shorts, released his cock and started to suck.

"Fuck, Elio," Oliver said, throwing his head back and letting me take him fully in my mouth. I couldn't stop looking at that beautiful face as I sucked harder and deeper. I knew how much he loved me going down on him, and I liked the taste of his cock in my mouth. It was huge, and thick and I enjoyed the feel of it between my lips.

He began to thrust and I knew he was close. I'd decided to swallow because it turned me on, and wanted his taste in my mouth even after he'd come. He had his head thrown back, his eyelashes fluttering and his breathing rushed and deep. 

"I'm not going to last," he breathed. I wasn't letting up, and as he looked down at me, he grabbed my hair, pushed me closer and my mouth took everything he was giving me. 

"Fuck, fuck -" he said, as I released him and kissed him on his thigh. He was still in a state of shock, and I enjoyed watching him come down from the high he'd been on.

Once he'd recovered, and I'd cleaned him up the best I could, he pulled me towards him so I was sitting on him again. We kissed some more, Oliver appreciating the taste of himself as my tongue danced with his. 

"What about you?" he asked. 

"Yes please," I said. "but let's just stay like this for a bit."

"Anything you want," he said, pulling my top down a little so he could lick a line from my shoulder blade to behind my ear. I shuddered at the gorgeous sensation it created in me. 

He hummed as he continued to lick and caress my skin, drawing out my need for him. I couldn't hold him any closer than I already was, and as the sun began to move across the sky and dip ever closer towards the horizon, his loving arms continued to hold me tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are as ever greatly appreciated!


End file.
